


Here in Your Arms

by georgieP



Series: Ink Prints [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Soulmates, they cuddle thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgieP/pseuds/georgieP
Summary: In a world in which everyone has little animal tattoos that represent their soulmates wandering around their skin, three boys find themselves wrapped up in each others embrace. They can't help but wonder how they got so lucky.





	Here in Your Arms

The elevator doors slip open, revealing a lanky man, still more boy than adult, struggling under the weight of a large moving box. Wooseok made his way slowly down the hall, waddling under the weight of the oversized box. At the entrance to the apartment, he kicked out at the door, not having a free hand no knock. It was pulled open barely a minute later by another boy who rushed out to help Wooseok with the load. Together the two of them lugged the box into the apartment. Having set down his cargo, Wooseok straightened up to find Yuto doing the same, Hyunggu holding the front door open with a grin lighting up his face. Wooseok smiled back, excitement bubbling up inside him for the hundredth time in the past few days.

 

"That was the last box." He told the two, "I've already paid the driver and they've left." His voice was deep as ever, but there was something playful in his tone. Like a child on Christmas morning. Looking around, Wooseok could see that Hyunggu had begun unpacking the living room boxes. The TV already hooked up and dvds and games littering the floor around it. He couldn't help but smile, of course with Hyunggu's playful personality that would have been his first priority. Yuto, on the other hand, had returned to where he had been setting up the kitchen. And again, Wooseok had to agree that this matched his more serious attitude.

 

Seeing both his soulmates unpacking their things, Wooseok felt a sudden surge of warmth fill his chest. The fact that they were moving in together after only two years was a little scary, but exciting nonetheless. It was the first time all three of them would be together everyday, and this idea brought up a strange mixture of anxiety and delight. Glancing down at his arms, Wooseok chuckled a little. If the little cat and ferret tattoos were any indication, he wasn’t alone with his feelings.

 

Wooseok decided to leave the two to their respective jobs and turned his attention to unpacking the boxes intended for the bedrooms. During their hunt for suitable apartments, the three boys had debated for a long time over how many bedrooms they should look for. They hadn't been sure whether or not they should find a place with separate bedrooms for each of them, or if it would be better to share one larger room. Eventually they had decided to buy a two-bedroom flat, the master bedroom being for the three of them, with a smaller bedroom set aside to use as a music studio. The master bedroom had two beds, a king sized and a single, pushed together into the corner to make one bed large enough to accommodate the three of them together. The studio room had a futon set up in it, in case any of the three needed some space or found themselves working late.

 

It took him an entire 26 minutes of unpacking bathroom essentials before Wooseok got bored and found himself wandering back to the living room. There he found Yuto and Hyunggu huddled around the elder's phone. Wooseok came up to stand behind them, peering over their shoulders to read the menu of a Noodle restaurant on the screen. The two looked up at his approach.

 

"Wooseokie!" Hyunggu smiled at him, "We're trying to decide what to order for supper. Is there anything you want?"

 

The question sparked a minor debate, as Wooseok wanted chicken while Yuto wanted Pizza. Hyunggu, on the other hand, was adamant on getting noodles. The three of them passionately defended their choice of food, Wooseok and Yuto’s voices drowning out Hyunggu's arguments. Feeling unheard, Hyunggu let out a loud 'huff', crossing his arms and frowning at his feet instead. Distracted by his sudden lack of fight, the younger two turned to watch Hyunggu’s lower lip begin to jut out. The two just about melted.

 

While Hyunggu was generally the more expressive of the three, he was optimistic to a fault. It was rare for him to be expressing any emotion that didn't fall within the range of happy. Seeing the older look so put out, Yuto and Wooseok couldn't help but coo. They really were too soft for the boy.

 

In the end, Yuto and Wooseok gave in and they ordered noodles. When the food arrived, the three of them gathered around a furniture box on the living room floor. They were quick to dig in, any discontent over the menu forgotten. As he took an exceptionally large bite, Wooseok’s eyes met Hyunggu’s. The older boy had a small smile on his face, and amusement lit up his eyes as he took in Wooseok’s overstuffed cheeks.

 

“I still can’t believe we’re actually going to be living together now.” He exclaimed, and Wooseok swore there were entire constellations in his eyes. Yuto hummed, his voice quiet.

 

“ _I_ still can’t believe how lucky I am.”

 

The words were spoken softly, almost as if they weren’t meant for them to hear. But it didn’t matter how quietly he spoke, Hyunggu and Wooseok always paid attention when Yuto had something to say. After growing up and becoming used to people overlooking him or not hearing his comments, this sort of attention was a novelty he treasured.

 

“I never really expected to be lucky enough to meet both my soulmates.”

 

Wooseok’s eyes crinkled a little, a warm feeling spreading through his chest as he looked at the Japanese boy. From his left he heard Hyunggu giggle.

 

“Stop being so sappy,” Hyunggu protested, waving his hand aimlessly as he hid his blush behind his bowl.

 

“I used to be so terrified of having two soulmates.” Wooseok mumbled. “I was always worried that my soulmates might not like each other, or that something would go wrong.”

 

He grew serious for a second, reflecting. “Really, I must have saved the Emperor or something in my past life to have been so blessed in this one.” When he looked up, there were tears in his soulmates’ eyes. Not the same tears he had been afraid of seeing as a child, but ones that spoke of a love so big it slipped out at times, painting the whole world a little brighter.

 

* * *

 

With their noodles finished and the bowls piled neatly in the sink, the boys decided to abandon unpacking for the evening. Instead, they dragged the mattresses into the living room and placed them in front of the TV. While Yuto dug through their remaining boxes looking for blankets, Hyunggu went back to setting up the TV. Wooseok was sent to the corner store for snacks. When he returned, he found the two curled up in a nest of blankets and pillows. He chuckled, dropping the bags of chips and candy onto the blankets before he wiggled his way under the blankets beside them. When they were all settled, Hyunggu reached for the remote. When the screen started up, Yuto let out a small whine, protesting the choice of movie.

 

“Do we have to watch this movie?” He was pouting, but Wooseok could tell from how tense the boy was that Yuto was genuinely nervous. He was about to speak up for Yuto when Hyunggu also turned towards him. A thunderbolt struck Wooseok. This was it, this was why he had always feared having two soulmates. What the hell was he supposed to do when both of them pouted? The two pairs of doggy-eyes screamed at Wooseok for his attention, both of them looking expectantly at him for a decision. _Go away!_ He thought. _Don’t make me the bad guy!_ But the two continued their battle of who could melt Wooseok’s heart most, unaware of just how much the youngest was panicking.

 

Despite Wooseok’s inner turmoil, it was decided that they would watch the movie Hyunggu had originally chosen. Even with Yuto’s protests that he had never watched a scary movie in his entire life. The Japanese boy reluctantly gave in to Hyunggu’s wishes, but he insisted on being able to sit between the other two. Nestled between Hyunggu and Wooseok, Yuto would be able to hide under the blanket and in his soulmates arms when he needed to.

 

And it was a good decision on his part, because barely 20 minutes into the movie Yuto was curled into a neat ball, his head tucked into Hyunggu’s neck. Hyunggu, for his part, was engrossed in the movie, despite having seen it half a dozen times before. He patted Yuto’s head softly, carding his fingers through the older’s short hair. It was nice, and it helped him relax a little. On his other side, Wooseok had his arms wrapped loosely around Yuto’s waist, holding him a bit tighter during the scarier moments.

 

The screen suddenly went dark, and Yuto pressed closer into Hyunggu’s side, holding his breath. The worst part of horror movies, he thought, was the anticipation that something terrible was about to happen. A scream pierced the air, and the monster was suddenly right in front of him and Yuto choked on his breathe. Logically, he knew the monster was only on the screen, but It was right there. The thing was right there and he couldn’t move, couldn’t run. Couldn’t breath and he felt the cold panic well up and threaten to drown him in his own fractured beliefs.

 

Hyunggu reached out and paused the video, turning towards Yuto with concern in his eyes.

 

“Yuto,” he said softly, “are you alright? Should we watch something else?” Yuto hadn’t realized how badly he was shaking, but now that he noticed he found he was scarcely able to keep a grip on the blankets. His breaths came in small pants. He shook his head, a little too forcefully.

 

“If I don’t see how it ends I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep” He whispered. Hyunggu frowned, but he unpaused the movie. The monster was still on the screen, and Hyunggu pulled Yuto’s face away from it, kissing him softly. Yuto knew the younger boy was trying to distract him. He relaxed a little into Hyunggu’s steady arms.

 

“Tell me if it gets to be too much and we can stop the movie ok?”

 

This time as they watched, Hyunggu began pointing out things for Yuto. Making small comments on poor visual effects, or anything that Yuto might find interesting or funny. It helped him to calm down a little, to remember that this was just a movie. A movie with very bad special effects apparently. When Yuto giggled a little at one of the director’s slip ups, Hyunggu grinned. After a while though, Hyunggu’s comments grew scarce. The three found themselves engrossed in the movie as the plot came to its climax.

 

Though the movie seemed to revolve around jump scares, the next one seemed exceptionally dramatic, and Yuto shouted as the monster popped onto the screen again, it’s mouth falling open to reveal the dozens of tongues sewn together behind jagged rows of teeth. Wooseok nearly threw his bag of chips at the screen, and even Hyunggu jumped. Hyunggu laughed a bit, but it sounded a little too forced.

 

In the silence that followed, all they could hear was Yuto’s uneven gasps. He was crying, he realized a little distantly, too distraught to do anything about it. He felt arms wrap tightly around him from behind, Wooseok pulling him closer and dragging the blankets up to his chin. From his other side, Hyunggu hugged Yuto close, pressing his tear stained cheeks into the oldest’s shoulder as he told Yuto not to look. That was alright with him, he’d much rather be breathing in the fresh scent of Hyunggu’s hoodie while he struggled to control his breathing. He felt someone rubbing slow circles on his back and tried to time his breathes with their calming fingers.

 

Eventually, Yuto was able to calm down enough to pay attention to the sounds coming from the screen, his face still firmly planted on Hyunggu’s side. The movie began to wind down, and during the ending scene Hyunggu nudged Yuto’s face up a bit, whispering that it was safe to look. Yuto peeked at the screen in time to watch the credits begin to scroll across the TV, sending up a silent prayer at having survived the ordeal.

 

Hand’s reached out and cupped Yuto’s face, turning him so that both of his soulmates could see his face. The worry in their eyes melted at the sight of him, tear streaks staining his face, his eyes still wet.

 

“So cuuuuuuuute,” Hyunggu squealed, squishing Yuto’s cheeks so that his lips puckered up like a fish. Wooseok too, cooed over the boy’s appearance, taking advantage of Yuto’s puckered lips to give him a quick peck. Hyunggu laughed, and Yuto felt himself smile at the affection. Still giggling, Hyunggu pulled his oversized sweater, Yuto was fairly sure it was one of Wooseok’s, up over his hands and used the sweater-paws to gently wipe away the remnants of Yuto’s distress. His work done, he leaned in and kissed him, gentle and unhurried. After a few seconds Hyunggu pulled away again, tugging Wooseok down to kiss him as well. Yuto felt a little safer surrounded by their warmth.

 

When Hyunggu moved to get up a second later, Yuto grabbed his arm, holding on tight lest the older try to escape. Hyunggu smiled at him, gently prying the boy’s hands off his arm.

 

“It’s alright, I’m just going to put in the next movie.”

 

This time Hyunggu put in a comedy movie, one he knew Yuto liked. He felt just a bit guilty about having made Yuto cry. He hated seeing the younger so upset, so he made sure to add to the jokes coming from the movie with a few of his own. His strategy seemed to work because by the time they were halfway through the movie Yuto seemed to have forgotten the whole affair. After the first few times Hyunggu had drawn a laugh from the Japanese boy, Wooseok had decided to join in as well, timing his puns and deadpan jokes perfectly with the on-screen antics. After a particularly toe-curling pun, Yuto found himself caught between wanting to laugh and groan and threw a pillow blindly in the youngest’s direction.

 

Wooseok scoffed, offended at the outcry against his sense of humor and swung his own pillow in Yuto’s direction. However, while Wooseok was long and uncoordinated, Yuto was a seasoned athlete, and he easily ducked the assault. Instead, it was Hyunggu who found himself with a faceful of down feathers and a stinging cheek. Not one to back down from a fight, he leapt up, throwing his pillow full force at his attacker. As the white fabric met Wooseok’s mouth, all hell broke loose. Suddenly the room was a whirlwind of feathers and blankets and flailing limbs. The characters on the screen continued their adventures unbothered and unnoticed by the three boys.

 

Eventually, Wooseok decided to end the war by flopping onto the other two, using his full body weight to pin them down. Hyunggu and Yuto both let out yelps of protest, but Wooseok’s attack hadn’t ended there. His arms twisted beneath him, his hands finding their target in the form of soft flesh and softer fabric. Hyunggu screamed, his peals of laughter hysterical as Wooseok’s fingers tormented the poor boy. Yuto grinned, squirming underneath Wooseok until he was able to reach out and tickle the helpless boy as well. Hyunggu screamed again as the two sets of hands continued their torture, begging for mercy between his gasps. Wooseok laughed, taking in Hyunggu’s red face and breathless expression, the boy’s eyes screwed shut as he tried desperately to escape.

When he decided he’d been mean enough, he rolled off his soulmates, watching as his own dog mark mimicked his lazy stretches on Yuto’s forearm. Beside him, Hyunggu was sprawled out, his breathing beginning to even out as he closed his eyes.

 

They decided to watch another movie, agreeing to actually pay attention this time. That resolve lasted barely half an hour though, as the three of them found themselves dozing off when the movie was still in the rising action.

 

Wooseok had his arms wrapped lazily around the other two, Yuto still firmly tucked between them. He had calmed down significantly since the first movie, but he still felt safer between his two boyfriends. While Wooseok spooned Yuto from behind, legs thrown over the smaller’s and one long arm tucked under Yuto’s head, Hyunggu had curled up against Yuto’s chest. For all Hyunggu complained about them teasing him for his size, Yuto knew he secretly loved the cuddles it allowed him. As of now, Hyunggu had one arm draped over Yuto’s torso and his chin tucked carefully against Yuto’s shoulder.

 

Wooseok was the last one awake. Having reached behind him for the remote and turned off the TV, he snuggled deeper beneath the blankets, relishing in the warmth that came from three bodies pressed so closely together. He listened to his lovers’ breathing, smiling at the small sounds that came from Hyunggu’s lips. Small, content hums. He shifted his arm under Yuto’s head, careful not to wake the older boy. His free hand found its way to Hyunggu’s head, absentmindedly combing his fingers through the boy’s hair as he drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Yuto found himself coaxed awake by a hollow feeling in his stomach and the tempting smell of coffee. Gently, he untangled himself from Hyunggu’s arms, the other boy still blissfully in dreamland. He made his way to the little kitchen just off of the living room. There he was greeted by the back view of his younger soulmate, the boy pouring boiling water into three mugs. On silent feet, Yuto made his way over to the counter and wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist. Wooseok turned a little, nuzzling his head against Yuto’s as the older sleepily mumbled good morning. He yawned, taking in the mugs of instant coffee before he noticed the plastic container of pastries beside them.

 

“Where’re those from?” He asked, his words still slurred from having just woke up.

 

“I picked them up from the corner store. I ran down to get instant coffee since our cupboards are currently empty.” Yuto hummed, not really having the energy yet to continue the conversation. That was fine for both of them, and they stood like that for a few more minutes watching the coffee granules fully dissolve.

 

After a while, Wooseok began to wonder if Yuto had fallen back asleep. He shifted until he was facing the older boy, wrapping his arms around him to hug Yuto from the front. The boy mumbled something about being hungry and Wooseok let out a breathy laugh, pulling apart in favor of brushing their lips together for only a second. Yuto whined as Wooseok separated them, but Wooseok only laughed again as he reached out to grab the three mugs. He had begun to hear small noises coming from the other room that could only mean one thing. Before leaving the kitchen, Wooseok made sure to add cream and sugar to their coffees; two creams and sugars for Hyunggu, one cream two sugar for Yuto, and one cream for himself. He’s not sure exactly when these bits of information had become second nature to him, but there was something about it all that felt _right_. The small animals on his hands curled against each other in a cozy embrace.

 

With Coffees balanced in his large hands and the pastries in Yuto’s they made their way back into their new living room to join Hyunggu. Together, the three of them watched the sun rise outside their new home, lighting up the day with it’s hopeful brilliance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is GeorgieP bringing you the next instalment to the Soulmate AU Riza (Neko_Ryn) and I came up with. We were throwing ideas back and forth and decided that there wasn't enough fluffy maknae line fics! So to solve that we wrote our own! I hope you enjoyed the fic! If you haven't already please go and read the first fic in this collection, written by Neko_Ryn.
> 
> Scream at me on tumblr @georgiepeorgiepuddininpie


End file.
